The invention relates to a device for absorbing electromagnetic waves, particularly in the VHF and UHF ranges, which is intended to be fitted to a wall, such as an exterior wall of a building, as well as to a building having at least one wall equipped with such an absorption device.
The invention relates to the general field of the absorption of electromagnetic waves, in particular radio waves, and more particularly to that of preventing the effects of radio waves reflected by structures such as walls of buildings over the space surrounding such structures. The invention applies more particularly in the vicinity of airports, in order to prevent perturbations from interfering with the radio measurement systems.
Owing to the presence of numerous radio sources, in particular ILS (“Instrument Landing System”) antennas, the problem of stray reflections by buildings is a significant problem, the resolution of which generally involves setting up an installation plan including regions, in particular regions relatively close to the runways, in which it is prohibited to place any structure even of small size. However, in view particularly of the urban concentration and the desire to place airports at relatively short distances from urban areas, it is becoming more and more necessary to maximize the occupancy of airports in terms of area on the ground. Consequently, finding a solution to the problems of stray reflections of radio signals in sensitive directions seems more relevant than ever.
Current solutions are based on installing screens in the form of diffraction devices. These screens consist of elements arranged periodically on the wall of the building. Such screens, like those described in the document FR-A-2 983 577, make it possible to reflect the electromagnetic waves without absorbing them. In order to absorb the electromagnetic waves, it is currently possible to provide absorbent foams, but these foams are thick and are not suitable for outside use.